


Bunny Love

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bunnies, Fun, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Pets, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: A five-drabble story in which Dean goes to look for his bunny friend, Thumper, and gets more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: : Set at the end pf 12.11 Regarding Dean so possible spoilers.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the bunnies, this is just for fun!

****

**  
**

**One**

I’m worried about the little guy; he was kinda...helpless. Sam’s gonna think I’m still hexed or cursed or whatever. But I gotta try.

“What did you lose?” Sam asked, suspicious.

“My favourite lighter.” I lie.

“Really?” Sam huffs, but he waits while I search the woodland.

“Here boy...girl...Thumper...”

Holy shit it worked! I must be the rabbit-whisperer, ‘cause he hopped right up to me.

“What the hell?” Sam raises an eyebrow as I climb in.

“It’s a rabbit.”

“I can see that, Dean.”

“He’s real tame. He was there when I woke up.”

“Well, we’re not keeping him.”

“Okay...”

  


**Two**

“Dean, have you been up on the roof today?” Sam’s wearing his full bitch-face.

“Nah, not yet. I’m just gonna go feed him,” I’d built a sweet run for him, even laid down grass.

“Him’s a her. And she’s just had five friggin’ babies.”

“Babies?” That’s kinda awesome but I don’t tell Sam that. “I thought he was just gettin’ fat on good food.”

“You’ll have to take them to the vet once they’re old enough.”

“Why? They’ll be company for each other.”

“They’ll be making more babies.”

“But...but they’re brothers and sisters!”

“I don’t think rabbits care about that.”

  


**Three**

I like coming up to visit Thumper and her kids. I had to make another run, separating the boys from the girls. Seems a bit cruel, but there’s gonna be no bunny incest here.

Cas was delighted when he saw them, having always maintained that the Bunker was a species short.

Cas likes to open a run, and sit on the grass, so the rabbits climb over him.

I kinda like that too, it’s relaxing; Thumper always falls asleep on my lap.

Sammy rolls his eyes and grumbles about how a dog would be better.

He doesn’t understand bunny love.

  


**Four**

“How did this happen?”

“Well, the boy rabbit and the girl rabbit fell in love...”

“You said you’d had them all spayed.”

“I did! The vet did all the females.”

“So how have we now got six new bunnies?”

“I guess she made a mistake.”

“We can’t keep them all. I know you’ve built the rabbit Ritz, but with twelve freakin’ rabbits it’s gonna be too small.”

“Okay,” I sigh, admitting defeat. “I’ll put a notice up at the vets.”

Later that night, I sit with Thumper on my lap, looking up at the stars.

Sam joins me. “Sorry, Dean.”

  


**Five**

“My memories of being hexed are kinda disjointed; I remember waking up with Thumper by my side and some yummy mummy giving me money ‘cause she thought I was a hobo.”

“Understandable.” Sam grins. “What else?”

“Eating waffles, getting slapped by that hot waitress, Rowena’s hair. And how worried you looked, how determined you were to find a cure.”

“Hated losing you.” Sam admits.

“When I heard you screaming, I called out your name - though I’m pretty sure I didn’t remember mine.” Here goes. “Y’know, Thumper’s a good memory from that weird-ass time, but...you’re a better one, Sammy.”


End file.
